Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling a mobile terminal. Although features disclosed herein are suitable for a wide scope of applications, they are particularly suitable for configuring a terminal in view of enhancing user convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include facilitating data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the manner of portability.
Recently, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a method of instantly paying various expenses (e.g., transportation fee, restaurant bill for meals, grocery shopping expense, etc.) caused by a terminal user using a payment means provided to the mobile terminal.
In particular, at least one of a bank (or credit card) payment chip of a hardware type and a bank (or credit card) payment application of a software type may be loaded as the payment means on the mobile terminal. When the mobile terminal proximately approaches an external payment terminal, a short range communication may be performed between the payment means and the external payment terminal. In doing so, the external payment terminal receives bank account information (or credit card information) of a terminal user via the short range communication from the payment means storing the corresponding information and then performs a process for the payment of the expense supposed to be paid by the terminal user.
Yet, the payment means may raise the possibility of being copied and used by an unauthorized 3rd party. To solve the problem of the unauthorized copy and use, it may be necessary to perform a procedure for authentication of a terminal user more strictly when the payment means is used.
However, according to a related art, the stricter the authentication procedure gets, the more complicated a user interface implemented for the authentication procedure in the mobile terminal becomes. And, the complicated user interface eventually causes inconvenience in using the mobile terminal. Hence, the ongoing discussion on a method of performing the authentication procedure strictly without causing the inconvenience in using the mobile terminal further needs to continue.
Moreover, when the payment is made via the mobile terminal, it may be necessary to further discuss on a method for facilitating a terminal user to select a bank account or a credit card.